Mimpi?
by Keirch
Summary: Pada suatu hari Reborn memberikan liburan singkat kepada Tsuna dan Tsuna merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi walau intuisinya tidak menriakkan tanda bahaya. Oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Untuk membayar hiatus saya-saya kembali dengan fanfic bertema fluff(lagi) dengan OTP kesayangan saya(lagi)*dibuang***

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu post 'Imagine Your OTP' di Tumblr*lupa post yang mana#duar**

**Semoga pembaca menyukainya~**

**.**

**Pairing: 1827, implied 27K(baru inget setelah salah satu reviewer bilang/jderr orz)**

**Warning: OOC, kegajean, Tsuna yang sudah mengerti istilah _Black Mail_, pemakaian EYD yang tidak tepat**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Narasi

"Bicara"

_Dalam hati_

* * *

**.**

**Mimpi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Vongola ke sepuluh atau yang lebih akrab dikenal dengan nama Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna untuk pendeknya, sedang berada diambang batas kesabarannya.

Betapa membosankannya, melakukan kegiatan yang berulang-ulang(ambil kertas-baca-tandatangan-kertas diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya) selama lebih dari 4 jam tanpa henti. Belum menghitung kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu, tahun lalu, dan seterusnya dalam kurun waktu 7 tahun belakangan ini, setiap hari 24/7 dari pagi sampai malam bahkan terkadang menyita waktu tidurnya.

Tidaklah aneh ia membutuhkan—tidak, meminta liburan sekarang. Sebentar juga tidak apa. Tsuna mengerti kalau sebagian besar pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditunda terlalu lama bahkan salah langkah sedikit saja bisa berujung dengan pertumpahan darah. Tentu saja Tsuna tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Walau begitu Tsuna juga manusia! Membutuhkan liburan! Hiburan! Atau apa saja yang bisa menghilangkan kepenatannya sekarang. Dirinya bukan mesin penghasil tanda tangan! Tunggu, mesin penghasil tanda tangan? Ide yang bagus! Tsuna berpikir untuk memberi tahu Spanner atau Irie mengenai ide ini. Benda ini akan sangat menolongnya kalau bisa dibuat.

Jam 1 lebih 20 menit, Tsuna baru saja selesai makan siang ketika tutor 'kesayangan' Tsuna masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Anak berusia 10 tahun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan segala keangkuhan yang dimilikinya. Lengkap dengan Leon, topi fedora hitam kesayanganya serta senyum khas miliknya.

"Chaos." Sapanya setelah membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk pada bangku di depan meja Tsuna.

Tsuna yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakan tutornya ini dan apapun rencana itu, dirinya yakin bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Pengalaman 10 tahun bersama membuatnya yakin untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Dame Tsuna. Kau pasti lelah. Bagaimana jika sore ini kau beristirahat?" Ujar Reborn, sang tutor tanpa basa-basi.

Tsuna tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengar telinganya. Tidak ada angin atau hujan-pasti akan ada badai besar! Reborn, tutor iblisnya, seperti tahu keperluan muridnya, memberikan liburan untuk Tsuna!

Tsuna tidak menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika Reborn memberikannya liburan ini. Hal ini terlalu aneh dan seperti mimpi di siang bolong terutama jika Reborn yang mengatakannya.

"Re-reborn, kau sakit?" Tsuna segera mendekati Reborn dan menaruh tangannya di dahi anak berumur 10 tahun itu. _Tidak panas._ Pikir Tsuna.

Reborn menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan muridnya yang bodoh. Sudah sepuluh tahun tetap saja seperti ini. Harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. "Gunakan saja liburan ini dengan baik, Dame Tsuna." Ujar Reborn setelah menendang perut Tsuna. Kemudian mengokang pistol-Leon di depan dahi Tsuna. "Atau.."

"A-atau?" Tsuna memegangi perutnya yang sekarang berdenyut sakit. Ia hampir memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya. Reborn menyeringai mengembalikan Leon ke bentuknya semula dan membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku. Atau kau tahu akibatnya." Ujarnya manis sambil turun dari kursi. "Ciao ciao."

Itulah pesan terakhir Reborn dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang melongo dan merintih kesakitan.

'Se-seringai itu…' Perasaan Tsuna sama sekali tidak enak. Anehnya, intuisi kepercayaan kepala Vongola ini tidak memberikannya peringatan apa-apa. Ia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini terutama dengan tutornya itu. Mungkin saja mood Reborn sedang sangat baik. Semoga saja.

Baiklah! Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Tsuna memutuskan untuk fokus kepada liburan singkatnya ini.

Pertama-tama ia ingin ada yang menemani. Tetapi siapa? Ia tahu semua orang di Vongola adalah orang sibuk. Ia tidak enak hati mengganggu mereka. Yah, mungkin saja ada yang sedang kosong 'kan? Sambil berpikir bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu, ia menelepon tangan kanannya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hayato. Kau kosong sore ini?" Sapanya.

* * *

.

Sudah setengah jam Tsuna berjalan berputar-putar di kota kelahirannya, Namimori, tanpa tujuan yang jelas, sendirian. Semua orang yang diteleponnya sedang sibuk atau memiliki rencana lain. Sedih rasanya berjalan di tengah kota seramai ini sendirian. Sudahlah. Mari dinikmati saja. Sebuah kejahatan tidak menikmati saat-saat berharga seperti ini tidak dengan sepenuh hati! (Lagipula akhirnya ia bisa menikmati waktu sendirian juga.)

Tsuna pun mengunjungi beberapa tempat masa kecilnya. Pertama rumah tempatnya ia tinggal dulu. Ibunya masih tinggal disana tetapi saat ini rumah itu kosong karena ibunya sedang berlibur(lagi) bersama ayahnya. Karena itu, ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya sore ini.

Setelah itu, ia berkunjung SMP Namimori titik awal dunianya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna dan merepotkan. Sekolah itu tidak banyak berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya ada penambahan satu gedung baru dan renovasi beberapa gedung lama. Selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama dengan SMP Namimori yang dikenalnya. Tunggu, ia tidak melihat Hibari dimanapun. Aneh. Bukannya Hibari selalu terlihat di sekitar SMP Namimori? Orang aneh. Kebiasaan yang tidak berubah sejak Tsuna masih bersekolah disana atau mungkin sudah lebih lama lagi? Entahlah. Tsuna menggendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak peduli, Hibari bisa saja dimana pun dan itu bukan urusannya.

Perjalanannya dilanjutkan ke pusat arcade center yang sering mereka kunjungi ketika SMA dulu. Lalu karena tempat itu dekat pertokoan Namimori, ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempat ramai ini. Disini ia membeli manisan yang disukainya, bakpau buatan Fon(sayang Fon sedang tidak ditempat; hanya I-pin yang ditemuinya), dan berbagai makanan lainnya. Tsuna bermaksud membaginya dengan kedua sahabatnya atau siapapun nanti ditemuinya sekaligus sebagai teman dalam mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang tidak pernah habis di atas mejanya.

Tanpa disadari perlahan tetapi pasti, tangannya dipenuhi dengan _paper bag_ barang belanjaannya. Mulai kewalahan membawa barang-barang itu, Tsuna memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia mengambil rute yang berbeda dalam perjalanan pulang dimana ia sampai di depan sebuah_ 'ice rink'_ yang sering dikunjunginya dulu bersama kedua sahabatnya dan yang lain tetapi orang bernama Kyoya Hibari tidak pernah mau ikut. Entah mengapa. Tidak terlalu mengagetkan. Mengingat itu Hibari.

Betapa banyaknya kenangan yang muncul di kepalanya. Saat dimana Mukuro terpleset dengan tidak elitnya dan berujung dengan pucuk(?) di kepalanya terpotong setengah karena Yamamoto datang untuk menolongnya. Bermaksud baik malah berakhir buruk. Tsuna tertawa mengingat kejadian itu dan menolak untuk mengingat kejadian selanjutnya karena seperti biasa (entah mengapa barang atau gedung sangat rentan rusak jika berada di sekitar mereka) tempat itu rusak seperdelapannya. Syukurlah, hanya seperdelapan dan Yamamoto hanya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama 3 bulan kedepan. Maaf Yamamoto.

Tidak hanya itu kenangan yang diingat Tsuna. Kenangan mengenai pucuk rambut Mukuro yang hilang setengah adalah satu dari banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu persatu. Kenangan-kenangan ini sangat berharga bagi Tsuna(walau selalu dihiasi dengan ledakan, teriakan, dan uang perbaikan).

Cukup mengenai kenangan. Tempat itu ramai seperti biasa. Maklum sedang musim panas. Sebenarnya Tsuna ingin bergabung dan ikutan berseluncur. Sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak membawa sarung tangan miliknya.(Yap, sarung tangan yang terdapat angka 27. Ups. Semoga hal ini tidak diketahui Reborn. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diterima Tsuna jika hal ini diketahui Reborn tenang saja cincinnya tidak tertinggal, kok.) Lagipula barang belanjaannya terlalu merepotkan jadi untuk saat ini, ia harus merasa puas dengan melihat orang lain bermain.

Asyik memperhatikan orang yang sedang berseluncur sambil mengunyah bakpau daging yang dibelinya, mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah rambut hitam yang familiar. Dengan penasaran, Tsuna mencari tahu siapa pemilik rambut hitam itu.

Mengetahui siapa pemilik rambut hitam itu, Tsuna merasa harus segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tidak ingin mencari ribut dengan Sang pemilik rambut. Bukannya ia takut tetapi lebih baik menghindari masalah tidak perlu. Apalagi dengan mood sang pemilik rambut yang terlihat sangat buruk.

Tetapi karena yang menulis jahat kepada Tsuna dan jalan ceritanya memang seperti ini, Tsuna ketahuan oleh pemilik rambut hitam di paragraf di atas. Salahnya juga, tidak segera pergi ketika ia berpikir harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Alasannya? Aksi orang itu menarik untuk dijadikan bahan _black mail _yang sempurna. Tsuna, kau sudah tidak polos lagi.

Ketika Tsuna sedang asik merekam kejadian dihadapannya, ia ketahuan oleh orang itu yang berakibat ia dipanggil(dipaksa) masuk dan terjadilah keadaan saat ini. Dimana ia harus mengajari orang itu berseluncur dengan benar.

Sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik rambut hitam yang berantakan itu?

"Gerakkan kakinya bukan seperti itu, Hibari-san. Lihat aku." Ujar Tsuna lalu memberi contoh bagaimana meluncur dengan benar. Ia meluncur dengan mulus walau kemampuannya standar. "Silahkan diulangi."

Yup. Kyoya Hibari atau Hibari. Satu-satunya orang(diantara _guardian_-nya) yang ia panggil dengan nama keluarganya. Hibari tidak pernah menginjinkannya entah mengapa. Tsuna juga tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan alasannya. Preferensi orang berbeda-beda.

Kembali ke cerita. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Tsuna sedang mengajari Kyoya Hibari berseluncur di atas es dengan benar. Tidak disangka, orang sehebat Kyoya Hibari tidak bisa berseluncur dengan benar. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa Hibari tidak pernah mau ikut ketika diajak ke tempat ini. Satu misteri terpecahkan dan perkiraan buruk Tsuna terbukti. Buruk dalam arti, ia harus terjebak bersama Hibari sampai waktu yang tidak diketahui. Intinya liburan singkatnya ini akan dihabiskan bersama Hibari. Sayang sekali.

Tetapi, tumben Hibari mau 'berkumpul' dengan orang sebanyak ini hanya untuk belajar berseluncur. Walau ia menyewa sepertiga tempat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu misteri terpecahkan muncul misteri lain. Seperti kata pepatah 'Mati satu tumbuh seribu'. Menyebalkan.

Keanehan demi keanehan terjadi hari ini. Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. Fakta dimana orang-orang di _ice rink _tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Hibari juga merupakan keanehan yang sangat aneh!

Tsuna menghentikan pikirannya ketika ia melihat kesalahan gerakan Hibari. "Tunggu! Bukan seperti itu! Hat-! Ack!" Tsuna memukul dahinya sekaligus kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat Hibari yang diketahuinya selalu terbaik dalam berbagai bidang, gagal dalam suatu bidang. Saat ini Hibari sedang tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Hibari memegangi hidungnya yang menabrak dinding tempat itu dan sedang berusaha bangun. Tidak patah hanya berdenyut sakit.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna memperhatikan Hibari yang berusaha bangun tanpa pertolongan orang lain.

_sraksraksraksrakBRUAGH! _

Hibari kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tsuna memukul jidatnya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini dan segera bergegas menolong Hibari.

Kira-kira 20 menit kemudian, hasil latihan sudah terlihat. Memang orang pintar berbeda. Hibari cepat menyerap apa yang diajarkan Tsuna(walau sudah entah berapa kali jatuh, tentu tidak luput dari foto _candid_ Tsuna. Kemampuan Tsuna dalam mengambil foto _candid_ sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.) dan sekarang sudah bisa meluncur dengan baik bahkan lebih baik dari Tsuna. Tsuna merasa kesal akan fakta itu. Hidup memang tidak adil.

'Sudahlah. Paling tidak usahaku terbayar.' Pikir Tsuna merasa puas akan hasil usahanya. Hee…rasa bangga seorang guru? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Tsuna merasa puas melihat Hibari yang sedang berseluncur dengan senang seperti anak kecil. Lucu juga. Bahan _BLACK MAIL!_ Tsuna segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto Hibari. 1 foto, 2 foto, 3 foto. Ah, ada foto bagus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sawada?" Suara familiar yang tegas(dan menawan) walau sudah diketahui Tsuna dalam 10 tahun ini tetap saja membuatnya kaget terlebih jika didengar secara tiba-tiba. Tidak baik untuk jantung.

"Ah, Tidak. Hanya mengambil foto." Jawab Tsuna jujur. Ia memang sedang mengambil foto. Ia hanya tidak menyebutkan siapa yang ia foto. Hibari tidak menanyakan hal ini juga. Jadi ia tidak berbohong. Masalah selesai.

Mendengar jawaban Tsuna, Hibari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu berkata. "Kalau kau ingin mengambil foto diriku. Katakan saja. Dari pada kau mengambilnya diam-diam. Tidak sopan." _Tidak akan kuijinkan juga, sih. _Hibari pun meluncur menjauhi Tsuna. Meninggalkan Tsuna swt di pinggir _rink_.

Dengan begitu berakhirlah liburan singkat Tsuna.

Dua hari kemudian, Hibari mendadak masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tsuna dan menarik Tsuna keluar. "Ikut aku." Hanya itu kata yang diucapkannya selama menarik Tsuna keluar yang tentu mengundang kehebohan dari seorang Hayato Gokudera.

Gokudera segera mengejar Tsuna. "Brengsek! Lepaskan, _Jyuudaime_!"

"Ha-hayato! Tenanglah! Biar aku yang mengatasinya." Tsuna berusaha menenangkan tangan kanannya ini untuk menghindari hal yang tidak perlu.

"Ta-" Tatapan tajam Tsuna menghentikan gerakan Gokudera. Gokudera berhenti mengejar Tsuna dan hanya melihat Tsuna menjauh. Ia tidak rela _Jyuudaime_-nya 'diculik' tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membantah perintah Tsuna.

"Hibari-san, kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Ujar Tsuna setengah berteriak. Tidak terima ia di culik begitu saja. Ia bukan barang dan terlebih ia sibuk! Kertas yang selalu menghantuinya hanya akan bertambah banyak bukannya berkurang. Apalagi jika ia tidak ada disana untuk mengerjakan!

"HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan Tsuna terjawab 10 menit kemudian. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang sama dimana mereka bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Tsuna turun dari motor hitam Hibari dengan bingung. (Tentu saja mereka kesana tidak berjalan kaki!)

Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan penuh pertanyaan. Apa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan berbagai macam pertanyaan ingin dilontarkan Tsuna kalau saja ia tidak ditarik (lagi) masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Kemudian sepasang sepatu untuk berseluncur di berikan kepada Tsuna dan Hibari memakai sepatu seluncur miliknya. Pertanyaan di benak Tsuna semakin bertambah. _Jadi kita mau berseluncur lagi? Kenapa tidak bilang saja, sih? Tidak perlu ada kejadian culik-menculik 'kan? _Selama ia berpikir, Hibari sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam _rink._

Sadar ia ditinggal, Tsuna segera memakai sepatu seluncurnya dan mengejar Hibari. Tidak ada siapapun hari ini. Tsuna menebak, Hibari telah menyewa tempat ini.

"Ano…Hibari-san. Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tsuna kembali menanyakan alasan Hibari menculiknya kemari.

"Berterima kasih." Jawabnya enteng sambil berseluncur berkeliling arena.

_EH? _Tsuna bergidik. Berterima kasih? Kupingnya tidak salah mendengar 'kan? "Er…maksudmu?"

"Terlalu mengagetkan aku mengatakan hal ini?" Ejek Hibari. Tsuna bete. "Berterima kasih ya berterima kasih. Sudah. Berseluncur saja." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Tsuna. Membawa Tsuna berkeliling arena dengan tangan saling berpegangan. Lebih tepatnya Hibari menarik Tsuna. Hal ini membuat Tsuna terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

_Eh? Eh? Apakah akan ada badai tidak lama lagi?! _Otak Tsuna berusaha mengartikan keadaan yang terjadi. "Em…bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Tanya Tsuna yang merasa aneh dua orang laki-laki saling berpegangan tangan. Tentu setelah ia membereskan isi kepalanya yang berantakan akibat kejadian aneh ini.

"Kau tidak suka kupegang? Lagipula tidakkah tanganmu dingin?" Jawab Hibari yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka kau memegang tanganku—" Jawab Tsuna spontan. Tunggu! _Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Lalu jawaban macam apa yang kuberikan kepadanya!? _Tsuna ingin menjambak rambutnya sekencang-kencangnya. Tangannya memang kedinginan karena tidak memakai sarung tangan. Sialnya, ia juga tidak sempat membawa sarung tangannya karena diculik tiba-tiba dan Hibari tidak memberikan sarung tangan kepadanya. Walau dengan berada dalam genggaman Hibari, tangannya tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan lagi. "—bahkan berkatmu tanganku sudah tidak terlalu dingin lagi. Jadi bisa tolong melepaskannya?"

Sayangnya permintaan Tsuna jatuh pada telinga yang dingin. Hibari tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Tsuna walau sudah setengah jam berlalu. Tsuna semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hibari. Ia sangat yakin kepala Hibari terbentur sesuatu sangat keras sehingga beberapa sekrup di kepalanya lepas.

"Mau berapa lama kau lagi memegang tanganku?" Tanya Tsuna setelah setengah jam berenang dalam kegundahan hati dan syok.

"Sampai aku puas." Jawaban Hibari santai seakan hal berpegangan tangan semacam ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa..

_Eh? _"Kalau begitu kapan kau puas?"

Pertanyaan Tsuna kembali jatuh kepada telinga tuli.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka memutari arena itu (dengan berbagai macam gaya). Tentu dengan tangan saling terkait. Tsuna sampai merasa seperti penari profesional. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu dari mana Hibari belajar ini semua dalam waktu dua hari.

Tsuna semakin merasa tidak nyaman akan keadaan ini(untung saja tempat ini kosong!Bisa menjadi skandal besar jika ada orang lain yang melihat keadaan ini!). Tetapi menyuarakan pendapatnya pun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lebih tepatnya hanya akan jatuh pada telinga tuli.

Baru kali ini sejak Tsuna menjadi kepala Vongola, ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memalukan. Apa yang akan Reborn katakan? Tsuna yakin, jika Reborn mengetahui hal ini, latihan neraka milik Reborn akan ditingkatkan entah berapa kali lipat. Brrr…!

"Hibari-san, tidakkah kau merasa bosan?" _Atau lebih tepatnya mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?_ Tsuna bertanya dengan pendekatan lain. Ia sudah lama bosan memutari tempat itu.

"Sampai kau pusing."

_Akhirnya pertanyaanku dijawab!_ Teriak Tsuna senang.

"Sampai kau diam. Sampai kau tidak bertanya hal yang tidak perlu. Sampai kau mendengarkanku." Jawaban yang tidak dimengerti Tsuna. Hibari menjawabnya bersamaan dengan Tsuna berputar dengan satu tangan lalu mendarat di lengan Hibari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujarnya sambil memandang wajah tampan Hibari dari dekat. _Wajah yang tampan. Heran, orang ini tidak juga mempunyai gandengan dengan wajah setampan ini. Padahal pasti banyak yang menginginkannya. Well, mengingat sifatnya seperti apa pasti sulit mencari yang cocok walau dengan wajah setampan ini._ Inilah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benak Tsuna.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Hibari tersenyum. Bukan, menyeringai. Tsuna mendapatkan firasat buruk melihat senyuman itu. Terutama ketika wajah Hibari semakin mendekat.

_Hibari kau tidak melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranku 'kan? Tidak mungkin 'kan? _Pikir Tsuna panik.

Dibuka saja, Tsuna berpikir Hibari akan menciumnya. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Tsuna terperangkap antara tangan Hibari dan wajah Hibari dengan tangan Hibari menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh. Lalu tidak perlu dikatakan kalau Hibari berada tepat di atasnya. Posisi meraka bisa dipastikan membuat orang salah paham.

_Tunggu, tunggu!_

Wajah Hibari semakin mendekat.

_Aku belum siap!_

Tsuna bisa merasakan napas Hibari di wajahnya.

_HATIKU BELUM SIAP!_

Semakin dekat, Tsuna sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Matanya berputar cepat. Ingin berontak, kedua tangannya di pegang erat, salah gerak sedikit bisa-bisa mereka terluka karena terbentur es. Parahnya lagi kalau kena pisau dari sepatu mereka. Alhasil Tsuna hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"A-AKU MASIH MENYUKAI KYOKO-CHAN!"

…

Hening.

Mendadak hembusan napas di wajahnya menghilang.

Cuit. Cuit.

Tsuna bisa mendengar kicauan burung dengan jelas. _Sejak kapan ada burung di dalam ice rink?_

Tsuna menaikkan satu alisnya dan membuka satu matanya perlahan. Untuk menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya lengkap dengan piyama yang ia pakai kemarin malam ketika ia akan tidur.

Ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Kamarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia sendirian di ruangan itu.(Tidak ada siapapun yang tidur disebelahnya.)

_Jadi, tadi itu apa?!_ Tsuna bertanya kepada dirinya. Semua terasa terlalu nyata. Tsuna masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Hibari dan hembusan napasnya. Terlalu nyata untuk mengatakan semua itu mimpi. Tetapi…tetapi…Tsuna memukul wajahnya untuk mengembalikan mendinginkan kepalanya. _Tenang, Tsuna! Tenang. Hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi!_ Tsuna meyakinkan dirinya sendiri hanya saja ia tidak yakin bisa berekspresi normal ketika melihat Hibari nanti. Menyusahkan.

_Tsuna! Ingatlah ajaran Reborn mengenai mengelola ekspresi dan Kyoko-chan! _Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kyoko Sasagawa, walau hubungan mereka tidak pernah berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada kemajuan. Tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan sampai ketika Kyoko memilih untuk melangkah maju, Tsuna tidak bisa juga melupakan cinta pertamanya ini. Memalukan.

Dirinya tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika mendengar berita Kyoko bertunangan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya juga. Kyoko dan pasangannya terlihat begitu bahagia. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan selain merestui hubungan ini? Ia tidak mau merusak sesuatu yang sudah indah. Pengecut. Dirinya memang pengecut dalam hal seperti ini.

Salahnya juga menggantung hubungan mereka selama sepuluh tahun ini. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang panjang. Wajar saja jika Kyoko menyerah akan perasaannya kepada Tsuna dan berpindah hati. Kyoko sudah berumur 24 tahun ini. Mau berapa lama lagi ia menunggu?

Walau begitu, Tsuna masih menyukai Kyoko dan hal itu tidak bisa dibantah. Hal ini pun yang membuat Tsuna dapat kembali berpikir jernih setelah mimpi seperti itu. Lalu Tsuna memulai rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Mandi, berganti pakaian lalu sarapan. Mengenai pasangan hidup, dirinya belum memikirkan hal ini. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukannya daripada memikirkan mengenai pasangan hidup. Terlebih ia masih patah hati karena pertunangan Kyoko, perempuan yang disukainya sejak SMP. Ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun sementara ini.

Hari panjang nan melelahkan sudah menantinya. Ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik. Mimpi seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengganggunya. _Semoga._

Hari itu semua berjalan dengan normal bahkan Tsuna sudah melupakan mimpinya saking sibuknya. Tetapi kedatangan seorang anak yang memakai topi fedora, masuk ruangan Tsuna penuh dengan keangkuhan pada pukul 1 lewat 20 menit membuatnya mengingat kembali mimpinya.

"Dame Tsuna. Kau pasti lelah. Bagaimana jika sore ini kau beristirahat?"Reborn datang ke kantornya untuk memberikan 'liburan pendek' kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna memucat.

Akankah mimpinya terjadi? Atau kedatangan Reborn hanya kebetulan belaka? Yang mana pun itu, Tsuna mempers iapkan hatinya untuk kejadian yang terburuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:**

**Bagaimana? Bagimana? Bagaimana?*dibuang***

**Saran dan kritik sangat diterima :3**

**Happy Valentine!**


End file.
